


Begging

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Denial, Edging, Kinktober 2017, Kinktober day four: begging, M/M, basically Dan is being an absolute prick and Kyle is so so horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: It's been seven days and, frankly, Kyle is too horny to function,





	Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day four: begging

It’s day seven, and Kyle is desperate. It’s gotten to the point that his clothes are chafing, his underwear feel like fucking sandpaper. And still, Dan won’t let him come.

“Not until the tour is over,” he says, smiling calmly.

“That’s...two more weeks. Two more weeks.” 

Dan nods. “You’re not wrong.”

They’ve played this game before, and Kyle knows if he can just last it’ll be absolutely amazing. But then he accidentally walks in on Dan taking a shower before the show and he loses his mind. He pushes him back into the cubicle, pressing him against the tiled wall.

“Please, Dan, please. Babe. I can’t…”

Dan laughs. “Ky, you’re still fully dressed. Is it really that bad?”

“I can’t even think straight. I need it, please. Please, just touch me.”

And Dan takes pity on him. Thank fuck, because Kyle is fairly sure he’s just going to pass out now, seeing as all the blood is in his cock. Dan spins them round and drops to his knees, opening the soaking material of Kyle’s jeans and freeing him. He’s already hard because at this point it just takes the wind to blow in the wrong direction and he’s sporting a semi. And Dan takes him in his mouth without hesitating. 

And, “Oh fuck.” He drops his hands to Dan’s wet hair, groaning when he just lets Kyle fuck his face. They should be more careful, seeing as deepthroating isn’t exactly a great vocal warmup, but Kyle lasts a grand total of five minutes before he’s coming hard in Dan’s mouth, moaning obscenities the entire time.

Dan licks him clean, getting to his feet and wiping his mouth with the back of hand. “That better, baby?” 

Kyle can hardly breathe. “Mmm. Yeah. I...uh-huh.”

“Think you need to take a shower,” he says, kissing Kyle lightly before sauntering out of the bathroom, leaving him under the water fully dressed.


End file.
